Operation: Rescue
by RyomaxSakuno
Summary: Fuji has died due to the rare virus but when Tezuka learn it was caused by a nanite his taken to providence it turns Fuji  is still revivable and can be cured but only Rex can save him and his missing Tezuka must find him before is too late
1. Chapter 1

Tezuka notice Fuji getting paler than before he knows the boy is sick and everything but he not seems to be getting any better when he vist his teammate at home it wasn't good anymore he gently appoarch Fuji to take him to the hospital.

At the hospital the doctors exams his condtion it only took a few minutes but for Tezuka it was almost forever when the doctor appoarch him it was already bad the doctor said ''I won't able to do anything his suffering a very rare virus his incurable''

Tezuka can't accept it he said ''no please you need to help him'' but before the doctor can respond Fuji's heartbeat just insantly stop the doctors just to revive him but it was too late his dead, the doctor said ''his gone I'm sorry''

Tezuka broke to tears he hug Fuji's cold body crying ''Fuji don't do this to me please you can't just die all the sudden your not yet ready for this were not yet ready to lose specially me your my best friend and I love you''

Tezuka fell asleep on Fuji's body when he look outside he was all alone in the hospital but when he look around even further is not really a hospital room is a research room how on earth they both end up in there.

Someone enter the room Tezuka took a surgecial knife his not about to let anyone hurt Fuji even if his friend is already dead his not going to let them mistreat his body for researchs he barks ''whoever you guys are I will not allow to do anything to Fuji!''

A female voice said ''relax I'm not going to hurt him I'm here to help'' Tezuka look at the woman infront of him she was giving a sweet smile and she also look cute, he ask ''are one of the doctors earlier?''

She said ''I'm but really don't work here I work for providence the name's Dr. Holiday I'm really a scientist'' Tezuka ask ''is my friend really dead?'' Dr. Holiday scan Fuji's body she said ''his really has a virus but I know the cause''

Tezuka ask ''what is it?'' Dr. Holiday said ''he has a nanite in his body and is causing his heart to stop beating too'' Tezuka ask ''can we get rid of it?'' Dr. Holiday said ''I should able to but it can take some time but I need to borrow him''

As much as Tezuka refuse he really had no choice he said ''but going with him'' Dr. Holiday said ''alright you can come but you can't speak of providence to anyone''

Tezuka is taken to providence's base he ask ''so what you guys do here anyway?'' Dr. Holiday said ''we take down EVOs'' Tezuka ask ''what are EVOs?'' Dr. Holiday said ''a dangerous stage where you turn to some monster due to the nanites''

Tezuka said ''are you saying Fuji can and will go EVO?'' a voice said ''if is possible and if those nanite are very active'' Tezuka turn around he saw a tall man in green suit and wearing sunglass he also has a monkey with him.

Dr. Holiday said ''Six, Bobo your back'' Six ask ''who's the kid?'' Dr. Holiday said ''he seems to know this boy he died after a nanite pass through his heart'' Bobo said ''under the looks of it there just about Rex's age''

Tezuka got shock ''the monkey just talk?'' Bobo ask ''you got a problem kid?'' Six said ''gomen his a bad influence please forgive him'' bowing infornt of Tezuka, Tezuka said ''danjoubo and your Japanese is excellent'' Six said ''arigatou''

(A/N: yes Six can speak Japanese since they fight EVO across the globe they should learn half of all the languages)

Tezuka said ''my name is Tezuka Kunimitsu and this boy is Fuji Syuusuke his my best friend'' Six said ''I'm Agent Six please to meet you Tezuka-kun'' Bobo said ''and I'm Bobo Haha your a teenage version of Six''

Dr. Holiday ask ''any signs of Rex?'' Six said ''still no clue of him he must be far deep'' Tezuka ask ''who's Rex?'' Dr. Holiday said ''providence's secret weapon he can cure EVOs his about your age'' Tezuka ask ''where is he?''

Six said ''he was last seen fighting the Pack along with Van Kleiss'' Bobo said ''we have capture one of them his called ''Mist'' we nailed but after Rex was gone'' Tezuka said ''then I'm going to find Rex''

Six ask ''Holiday can we even trust him?'' Dr. Holiday said ''his seems to be keeping his word and he only wants Fuji-kun cured'' Six ask ''what's the nanite danger level?''

Dr. Holiday scan Fuji's body she said ''is rare virus all right but the nanite are still not that active but if is not stop soon it will be too late'' Six ask ''so he can go EVO?'' Dr. Holiday said ''yes and his nanite are very rare too''

Six ask ''how rare?'' Dr. Holiday said ''since they are low numbers of EVOs in Japan the nanite are rare but if he turn EVO is dangerous I can find a cure but it can take time till then his staying in our ground basement''

Fuji's body is place is some kind of a tube container in the grounds of providence Tezuka barks ''you can't keep him there!'' Dr Holiday said ''he will be safe here and it will keep his nanite inactive you need to trust me''

Tezuka place a hand on the glass seeing Fuji in a container fill with green liquid make his chest painful he sworn in slients ''Fuji I will get you out of there I promise'' before walking away.

down the stairs is flooded and a square glass container is the end of the flooded floor an EVO is behind the container she some of spider-like EVO, Bobo said ''that's Breach we have her as captive to get any information on the Pack''

Tezuka saw another EVO just a distant from Fuji but is barely visable is like a fog, Bobo said ''that's Mist it wasn't easy to caputure him but I warn you his bad news, say what about I get you some gurb kid''

Tezuka follow Bobo to the kitchen, Bobo said ''I will just cook you something up I hope you like chilli'' Tezuka ask ''they let a monkey cook here?'' Bobo said ''I'm just a pet I help Rex kick EVOs then I cook up some food''

Tezuka said ''I think I will skip I'm not that hungry anymore'' Six enter the kitchen he said ''we need to go Holiday fond something it must be the Pack or Rex'' Bobo said ''is your lucky day kid'' Tezuka said ''look like it is''

On The main research room Dr. Holiday located a reading she said ''our radiator has locate something its one of our radiators'' Six ask ''is it Rex?'' Dr. Holiday said ''is possible'' Tezuka said ''alright let's go!'' Six said ''chotto mate Tezuka-kun you will need the right equipments''

Six gave Tezuka two guns and gave him a special suit and a caller which will also serve as a homing device in case they lost him Tezuka place by his right ear before they right one the amored planes.


	2. Chapter 2

In provindence's amormed plane Tezuka took out the necklace that Fuji gave him on his 14th birthday it was written ''_There no such thing as fate in my eyes but there is such a thing as faith I will always have my trust in you I believe you Tezuka'' _Tezuka knew he must not screw up.

Six notice his been staring in that necklace for a long time now, Bobo shouts ''hey kid quit acting quiet will ya!'' Tezuka ingore the monkey Six was about to say something when something hit the engines Six shouts ''were hit!''

Bobo hit the emergency button giving everyone enough time to jump out Tezuka painfully land on his stomach his luckly that he hadn't eaten anything yet or it could had been nasty he painfully stand on his feet and continue to walk.

Six shouts ''hold on its dangerous'' Ingoring Six's warnings Tezuka enter's the forest to find change back to his tennis uniform he saw his katana wrap in shabby pieces of cloth he really forgot about the katana that his grandpa has made for him.

He remembers his grandpa teaching him and Fuji matrial arts as kids everyday they will train in the dojo till sundown and they must pass certain tests in order to learn a new lesson, he unwrap his sword and start training by the trees.

With mixtures of pain, fustration, and sadness he train violently against the trees a few pieces of the bark fly pass his faces causing it to bleed but Tezuka doesn't care when his complety worn out he collapse in his knees crying.

Six and Bobo found him nearby crying, his face is already covered in tears Six corch to his size whipping his tears away he said ''stand up we need to get going there no time for crying'' Bobo said ''don't worry once we fond Rex it will have your friend back'' Six said ''do it for Fuji-kun''

Tezuka stands up whipping his tears away following Six and Bobo out of the forest Six tries to contact providence but no signal, Six tries to call Dr. Holiday "Six to Holiday, can you hear me?'' Holiday calls ''loud and clear Six''

Six said ''our plane crashed we can't get Rex's signal can you send it to my tracking device'' within seconds Six's tracing device recieves a reading Dr. Holiday also use a video call she said ''the signal is not far from where you guys are''

Tezuka suddenly butts in he ask ''how's Fuji?'' Dr. Holiday said ''his seems stable I think his body is fast asleep'' Tezuka ask ''had you fond a cure?'' Dr. Holiday said ''be paitent Tezuka, his still reviable just focus on finding Rex, Holiday out''

Dr. Holiday turns off the video, Six said ''you know she right, just focus...yudan sezu iku'' Tezuka's eyes widen by his motto, he follows Six and Bobo to a tunnel it must be leading to a subway, upon entering the subway they were attack by Biowulf and Skalamander.

Six and Bobo succesfully stop the attack protecting Tezuka, Six said ''I didn't expect that the Pack will be here as well'' Van Kleiss appear from the shadow he said ''well, well isn't providence and no Rex'' Bobo ask ''where you take him?''

Van Kleiss said ''if I do know I will not let him return to you guys'' Tezuka shouts ''give Rex back or I will kill you!'' Van Kleiss said ''Tezuka Kunimitsu-kun...'' Tezuka ask ''how you know my name?'' Van Kleiss said ''you have something I have...your friend's nanites''

Six ask ''how you know about Fuji-kun's nanites?'' Van Kleiss said ''cause of my little test on providence'' Tezuka barks ''you demon!'' Six said ''is possible that he has hack to Rex's tracking device giving him the data he needs''

Tezuka reckless start attacking Van Kleiss but Skalamander manage to protect him attacking Tezuka with a diamond luckly Bobo manage to destroy in time, Bobo said ''leave this to us kid'' Tezuka said ''I don't take orders from a chimp''

Six said ''just go I will find Rex!'' Tezuka said ''but I do obey my elders'' Tezuka ables to escape trough a crashed train Bobo said ''he doesn't listen to me but he listens to you, you should adopt him'' Six said ''I don't need a son and he knows how to respect an adult not a monkey''

Tezuka seems to had lost the Pack but not Van Kleiss, Van Kleiss said ''I must say Tezuka your a stuborn one'' Tezuka ask ''what you want with Fuji? And where's Rex?'' Van Kleiss said ''I may take you to Rex in one condition'' Tezuka said ''anything''

Van Kleiss said ''join me in the Pack and I will cure your friend'' Tezuka knows Six was right about the Pack but he has no choice he needs to find Rex no matter what the cause is, Tezuka said ''alright now take me to him''

Van Kleiss leads Tezuka to a hallway not far where the exit is, Van Kleiss said ''my friends let's all welcome our new friend'' a teenage boy wearing an orange jacket approach them he said ''how is it going I'm Rex now thrill me!

Tezuka shudder he said ''you work for Van Kleiss?'' Van Kleiss said ''indeed he works for me now he finally realize his real home is here now I will leave you to get settle and Rex shall be your partner'' once Van Kleiss is gone that's when Rex shouts ''you nearly nail me there!''

Tezuka ask ''you please explain this to me'' Rex said ''alright first and all I don't work for Van Kleiss and second I'm on a mission under providence if I screw up White Knight will not give me my PSP back and its brand new'' Tezuka ask ''your doing this for a video game?''

Rex said ''actually to know what Van Kleiss really up to I doubt his just want me'' Tezuka said ''afraid not he wants my friend's nanite with was the cause of his death and you and Dr. Holiday can save him'' Rex said ''I knew it his using me to get to providence don't I promise I will cure your friend just one thing''

Tezuka ask ''what?'' Rex said ''we can not let Van Kleiss know about this''


	3. Chapter 3

Rex brough Tezuka to a secret ground to explain more about Van Kleiss' plans Rex said ''after I caught an EVO named Mist the pack attack us inchange for the freedom of thousand people I surrender to Van Kleiss but he doesn't know I'm just spying on him''

Tezuka ask ''what he knows about the nanite that killed Fuji?'' Rex said ''nanites can't kill anyone but there was a nanite that can it was located last in Tokyo Japan'' Tezuka said ''Fuji was down with a cold but soon I took him to a doctor he died till I meant Dr. Holiday she said I need to find you to save him''

Rex said ''I might able to save him and keep him from going EVO'' Tezuka ask ''can he still be cured even as an EVO?'' Rex said ''maybe but it can destroy his body cells or worse he will be incurable'' Tezuka's chest has fell after hearing the news he ask ''how long till that happen?''

Rex said ''we have 6 hours unless his in the special container that can keep his nanite inactive then we have 18 hours'' Tezuka said ''then we need to get moving''

On the way back Rex overheard Van Kleiss saying ''those fools don't release that I'm using Rex to locate Breach'' Biowulf ask ''what if we fail? The other boy seems really smart'' Van Kleiss said ''then we will use his brains to find Mist as well plus the nanite''

Rex said ''so that's there plan'' Tezuka used his caller ''Six! Come in Six! Six!'' Rex ask ''what the hell you doing?'' Tezuka said ''warning your friends...Six! Agent Six!'' Rex shouts ''baka! This not the place for that!''

But Van Kleiss saw them he said ''it seems that you both have been trying to call providence'' Rex barks ''game over Van Kleiss we have learn your plans I'm done playing games!'' Van Kleiss said ''you can't stop me'' Rex use his Rex Ride he said ''hop on Tezuka!''

Tezuka hops on Rex's motocycle and make way to the exit but Biowulf and Skalamader start attacking them, Rex use his slam cannon to blast them away Tezuka said ''your quite the EVO'' Rex said ''what can I say I'm awesome'' but more EVOs start attacking them.

Tezuka said ''heads up more are coming! Rex is ready to attack when someone start attack them, a voice ask ''you boys alright?'' Rex fell happy he cheers ''Six!'' Bobo ask ''forgot me?'' Rex chuckles ''of course not Bobo'' Six said ''your lucky Tezuka-kun called and I manage to located you both''

Rex said ''arigatou Tezuka-kun so where's our ride home?'' Six said ''destroyed I can't get a hold of providence'' Rex use his smack hand to create a vibration to the ground making the EVOs flee, Tezuka said ''now there gone we can get out of here'' Rex said ''maybe I can fix our ride if you can show it to me that is''

They return to the crash site, Rex send his nanites to the control panel but its badly destroy he said ''ok I can't fix it its far beyond repair'' Tezuka gone inside he said ''then I guess we can wait for help'' Rex ask ''what up with him Six?'' Six said ''his been wanting to find you to save his friend''

Rex followed Tezuka inside he saw him getting some clothes from his backpack, Tezuka saw Rex he said ''don't worry about me I need to get off these clothes its dirty inside and its making me itchy'' Rex said ''I think you should wait till were back in providence''

Tezuka sat on the of the passenger sits he saw his necklace cover in mud, Rex sit next to him he ask ''can you tell me more about your friend?'' Tezuka said ''well his my teammate and schoolmate were like brothers were always there for each other''

Rex said ''that must be some bond'' Tezuka said ''you know Rex I wish I was the the who had died not him I'm willing to switch situations with him just to save him from his pains'' Rex said ''your a real friend and soon you two will be united again''

Tezuka ask ''do you have a brother?'' Rex said ''atually I don't know about my past I have no memories of my family all I know its my name but that's it'' Tezuka ask ''had you tried to find the cause of your memory lost?''

Rex said ''I tried everything but nothing helped'' Tezuka tap Rex's shoulder he said ''don't worry once I fond a specialist I will tell you right away'' Rex smiles ''thanks your really nice'' Tezuka said ''at least I can do for saving Fuji'' Rex ask ''what he look like anyway?''

Tezuka shown Rex a picture of Fuji in his wallet, Rex said ''he has a great smile he looks so friendly too'' Tezuka said ''well that always brighten my day it never fails to leave a smile on my heart'' Six barks ''Tezuka-kun! Rex! Come out here!''

Rex went outside he goarns ''what you want Six?'' Six said ''help us arrive I got a hold on Holiday she almost here get Tezuka-kun so we can go back to providence'' Rex went back inside he said ''great news our ride is almost here so grab your stuff and bail this place''

Tezuka took his backpack he said ''my sense of hearing is sharp as an falcon'' Rex sweatdrop ''I'm having second thoughts about this guy his worse than Six not to mention his so cold'' Tezuka went outside he saw another providence plane landing.

Dr. Holiday greets everyone Rex cheers ''Dr. Holiday!'' Dr. Holiday happily hugs Rex she said ''Rex thank heavens your safe and alive'' Rex's face was bloody red he said ''I'm happy to see you again doc I never taught I will make it alive'' Six said ''we will explain on the way home''

The ride home was a little loud, Rex explain what he heard from Van Kleiss, Dr. Holiday said ''so he was just using you all along'' Tezuka ask ''sensei how's Fuji?'' Dr. Holiday said ''his stable when I last check on him'' she gave Tezuka a small injection.

Tezuka ask ''what's this?'' Dr. Holiday said ''the cure I fond it so he can be revive, but Rex just need to deactivate and remove that nanite'' Tezuka shed a tear he said ''thank you so much'' Rex said ''just relax we will make it''

But they didn't know Van Kleiss has followed them.


End file.
